Anime Universe: The Three Girls and the Beggining
by QuietLonelyGurl
Summary: Akuto,Clarissa, and Raven are on a mission but what is the mission and will they kill all the anime people before they complete their mission? Read ta find out and please R&R TNXIES ^^;;


DISCLAIMER:umm yah...itz a you know what, that i dun know what to write,and maybe that if i did own this i would put "UNDISCLAIMER" ...but anyways these people are weird to make us do this...not that itz a bad thing but seriously why would anyone like even try with this thing??? uh?!? can you answer me?? huh foo! LoLz..hotcha gotcha dere...oh wellz...well here's my friend Clarissa...she's gonna do the rest of my disclaimer for me ^^  
  
CLARISSA'S DISCLAIMER:.........................  
  
err...she's kinda busy at the moment so like...my other NEWEST FRIEND will do a "DISCLAIMER"  
  
RAVEN'S DISCLAIMER!!!!!: Okeeyyy,I'm not sure what to write O.o! It's about a whole lotta stuff, basically anime, and the whole bunch of crazy stuff happens!  
  
CLARISSA'S DISCLAIMER AGAIN!!!!!!!: we dont own any of the anime in this fic ....umm..i know!!!! I'll give you a complete description of my friend AMANDA!!! =D Her eyes look like deformed toilet seats,her hair looks like rotten spaghettios, her ears look like mildewy ladybugs, her nose looks like a tuba, her mouth looks like a type writer that's dehidrated...o yah...and she is shaped like moldy crackers..^-^..lol!  
  
Now that all of my disclaimers are finished letz begin! The characters in my story also have thier own personallity unless i make it alitte somewhat the same as in the anime X.x;; Uh...Oh yah and if you dun like my stories then leave now or forever hold your peace Oo;;...nevermind!! STAY..please? I meant no harm =( Alrighty Already. I'LL STOP TALKING!!!!! *stops talking*  
  
............................................................................ Okay,Okay,Okay. BRATZ!!!  
  
The scene begins in the middle of nowhere. Clarissa,me Akuto...aka Amanda, and Raven were all standing in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Akuto,"ARGH! It's friggin' hot, and we dont even know where we are! T.T"  
  
Clarissa,"I saw a horsie today!!!! =D"  
  
Akuto," oo;; ... excuse me, but THATS OUTTA THE SUBJECT!!!!!!"  
  
Raven,"....."  
  
Clarissa," Ok..umm..Damn its hot!!"  
  
Raven,"........................"  
  
Akuto," Uhh..yah w/eva Oo;; Raven, what is up with you??? You are usually talkative..."  
  
Raven,"ZzzzZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ"  
  
Akuto," She's sleeping standing up..AMAZING, but FREAKISH X.x;; "  
  
Clarissa," Look everyone!!! Im a cabbit! *puts cabbit ears on* ^-^ HeHeHe!!"  
  
Akuto,"Okie Dokie Clabbita, the Clarissa Cabbit...""  
  
Raven," ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
Clarissa," Okay crappy dappy akuto! =D HeHeHe !Â¡!Â¡!Â¡!Â¡!Â¡!Â¡!Â¡!Â¡! Ooo! I know! *teleports armi lany to where they are* Hi armi! You're ugly today!! ^-^"  
  
Akuto," ARGH! Stop it right now! Im gonna kick you outta my story! *teleports armi away*"  
  
((oh yah and remember, whateva the person said,such as Clarissa and Raven, is what they really said. I just added a couple reajustments ^^'))  
  
Akuto,"Whateva you mentally ill corndog eared, piece of crap Â¬Â¬ "  
  
Clarissa,"Oh!! You want to be that way do you lebo loser faggit retarded B!+C#!! *throws a mallet at Akuto*"  
  
Akuto,"Clarissa, shut the F&@# up! S#!+HEAD Â¬Â¬ *kicks clarissa outta the story*"  
  
((now sorry folks for this minor inconvenience))  
  
Akuto,"*teleports Clarissa back in* Did you learn your lesson in your short timeout? Hmm?"  
  
Clarissa,"NO!! This story wouldnt be going anywhere if it werent for me! =P"  
  
Akuto," FINE!!! You can stay but next time you say or do something to me, YOU OUT!!!!!!"  
  
Clarissa," Oh, so I cant say anything you you? Oook then................."  
  
Akuto,"....."  
  
Clarissa,"................."  
  
Akuto," I meant that you couldnt say anything me to me or do anything me to me!"  
  
Clarissa," Well, you said something mean to me!! Gosh!! You're acting like Armi!!"  
  
Akuto,"Fine...lets both appol..."  
  
Raven,"*wakes up and yawns*"  
  
Akuto," - -3 okay,forget it, lets just figure out where we are now..."  
  
Just then Tenchi walks right past the three.  
  
Akuto," Umm excuse me, Tenchi is it? Anyways can you tell us gals where we are..exactly?"  
  
Tenchi," *shrugs*"  
  
Akuto," *grabs tenchi, throws him at a wall, pulls his shirt, and shakes a fist at him* Now listen here smart @$$ sissy! We've been standing out here in the freakin hot desert..and middle of nowhere trying to finish our top secret mission!! So tell us where we are or im gonna punch your guts out!!! Or better yet *takes out her gun from her belt* shoot your brains out! Or if you would like a cleaner electrifying death, I could...*puts away her gun and takes out her taser* shock the hell outta ya! ^^;; *see's a pack of gum in Tenchi's shirt pocket and grabs it* and thanks alotta for this *winks* ~.^ *pops one into her mouth and sticks the rest in her pant pocket*"  
  
Tenchi,"Y-y-your welcome...and s-s-s-s-sorry little la--"  
  
Akuto,"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!? DID YOU JUST CALL ME LITTLE?!?!? *goes for a punch but stops right before hitting his face*"  
  
Tenchi," *flinches* sor-r-ry, what shall I call you then?  
  
Clarissa,"*puts on her cabbit ears again* look im a cabbit!"  
  
Akuto," No,no,no dont call me Imacabbit."  
  
Raven," *stands there looking at them aguing*"  
  
Akuto," Call me Mistress Akuto to you young man."  
  
Clarissa," *turns into a cabbit,changes into a ship, kills Tenchi, and finally changes back* That was FUN!!"  
  
Akuto," *starts cracking up* LMFAO!! That was funny! Look at all his guts all over the hot and dusty deserty middle of nowhere ground, where there are mysteriously alot of people and very noisy children running around screaming at the top of their lungs 'MOMMY'...wait a minute...nah couldnt be *shrugs* oh and ANYONE HUNGRY?!?!?!?!? @.@ LoLz people I was just kidding...Oo;;"  
  
Just a few minutes later Shinji walks right next to the three figuring that they were hot,accidenatally bumps right into Raven.  
  
Raven,"OW what the hell was that for?...oh hello *giggles*"  
  
Shinji," oops sorry miss...umm..what was your name again?"  
  
Raven," Me? You want to know MY name? Very well then, my name is Raven! ^_~ hehe."  
  
Shinij," And what are your friend's names?"  
  
Akuto," My name is Akuto but you can call me aku for short ^^' "  
  
Clarissa," Uh...my name is Clarissa!! I like pickles and cabbits!!!!! *walks away and starts running around again*"  
  
Raven," *see's Tenchi's guts all over the ground and starts cracking up too*Did i miss something here?  
  
Akuto," Yah I guess you did *snickers*  
  
Raven,"You know what?!? That looks like a deformed mushroom!!"  
  
Shinji," Wow, well thats a very nice name...Raven... for a pretty lady like you *blushes*"  
  
Raven," Oh really? Ya think? *edges closer to him* hehe"  
  
Akuto," *whacks shinji* uh hrm...we kinda need a little help here? I mean...you can talk to her later! *pushes Raven outta the way*"  
  
Shinji," x.x"  
  
Raven," HEY!...um .....huh? What do we need help with?"  
  
Akuto," You werent paying attention?! Â¬Â¬ WE ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE WE ARE SO WE CAN RESUME WITH OUR TOP SECRET MISSION!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raven,"umm..we are? Who would've known!"  
  
Akuto," You were sleeping during my discussion werent you?... DUH!"  
  
Raven," OOOoOoohhh! Well then-*falls asleep*"  
  
Clarissa,"*is still running and hopping around when finally she gets tired and falls asleep on a porche somewhere close to the three talking (shinji,clarissa,and akuto)*"  
  
Raven,"*wakes up* Wha!? huh!? Oh yeah, we are on a mission...but what about her? *points at clarissa*"  
  
Akuto," She's just asleep...wtf?? SHE FOUND US A PORCHE!! *grabs Shinji and Raven then, drags 'em to the porche and tosses 'em in along with Clarissa*"  
  
Raven," Ahh! *lands on Shinji* what the hell did you do THAT for? *gets up and see's Shinji* Oh whoops!!! *giggles*"  
  
Shinji," *passes out and is now out cold*"  
  
Raven," Umm are you okay??...*pokes Shinji with a stick* O.o"  
  
Akuto," OH YAH...and put on your seatbelts because I'm gonna put this on auto drive and sit back dere with ya two while clarissa sits in the front passesnger seat asleep."  
  
Raven,"ok,ok *sits down and buckles up*"  
  
Akuto,"Shinji..you're not gonna buckle up? okay...dont say I didnt warn you ^^' *puts it on auto and hops in the back buckling up*"  
  
Raven,"*sits back* hehehe *falls asleep* "  
  
Shinji," *is still out cold* ..."  
  
Akuto," AHHHH *unbuckles herself and hops back in the front, then puts the porche back to manual*"  
  
Raven,"wakes up* huh!! What!??!"  
  
Raven," What happend?!"  
  
Akuto," *steps on the brakes and Shinji falls outta the porche* that was close...I almost ran over the deary cutie little.....................CABBIT!!! RYO-OH-KI!!!"  
  
Shinji," *comes to and stands back up wondering what happend*"  
  
Raven + Shinji," *standing up* ugh? *both falls back down anime style and get up again*"  
  
Clarissa,"*wakes up and starts to sing marry had a little lamb,then smacks everyone* "  
  
Raven,"What the hell did you do that for? *slaps clarissa back*"  
  
Clarissa,"Hehehe"  
  
Akuto," would you two just shut up im trying to remember what our mission was again "  
  
Raven," Fine. *sits down* "  
  
Akuto," Oh yah.................THE PLAN IS *starts to whisper*...."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHATS THE PLAN??? I KNOW, BUT WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU??? IM EVIL MWAHAHAHAHAHA ^^;; LoLz WELL READ CHAPTER TWO IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THE PLAN IS...HERES A HINT: something to do with all the anime characters *~.^* 


End file.
